


To Change His Fate

by Kathendale



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Meatlug Dies, Minor Character Death, The Arena, The Arena Dragons get different names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Hiccup Haddock has had enough. Tired of being abused and hurt by his village, he leaves. He leaves to start a new life with his best friend. Oh, if only he knew that the world, just got a whole lot bigger.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad!

“You did it, Hiccup! Ya get to kill the dragon!” Gobber cried out after Gothi pointed at him. Hiccup was hoisted up onto Fishlegs’ shoulders, and the young boy waved his hands unenthusiastically. “That’s, great. So great, I am so…..” Hiccup trailed off as he was paraded around the arena.

**-**

“leaving! We’re leaving,” Hiccup said, having brought a pack full of fish with him. “C’mon, Bud. Let’s just pack up, get outta- WOAH!” Hiccup exclaimed when he turned around and came face to face with Astrid’s ax.

Astrid looked up from sharpening her ax with a stone, face impassive before twisting into an ugly fit of rage. “Who’re you talking to, _Hiccup_?” She spat, putting emphasis on his name. “Uh, no one?” Hiccup said, uncertain.

“Well, start talking,” Astrid said, standing up and pointing her ax at Hiccup before walking forward, backing him up against the stone walls of the small cove, “because there’s no way you got so good in such a small amount of time,” she hissed, eyes glittering with suspicion.

“Have you been _training_ with someone?” Astrid inquired, swinging her ax dangerously close to Hiccup’s face. Hiccup thought about his choices, weighing his options before nodding. “Yep, you’ve caught me! I’ve been training with someone!” He exclaimed.

“So, come on,” Hiccup said, placing her hand on his chest, “drag me back, reveal what I’ve been doing- OW!” Hiccup shouted in surprise when Astrid delivered a punch to his gut. “Why would you do that?” He moaned in pain.

“That’s, for lying to me,” Astrid exclaimed, before dropping the butt of her ax on Hiccup’s stomach, eliciting an anguished cry of pain, “and that, is for everything else.” She hissed. Suddenly, a twig snapped in the dark little cove.

“Did you hear that? Get down!” Astrid hissed, jerking Hiccup’s body close to the ground. A shadowy figure emerged from the small cave attached to the cove, and it let out a low snarl. It launched forward, wings spread in a rage.

It bellowed loudly, a challenge. “Come on!” Astrid yelled, charging at the creature. When the dragon moved into the light, Hiccup could almost hear Astrid lose her breath. “A Night Fury,” she exclaimed. “I’ll be revered if I bring its head back!” Astrid lunged forward.

The dragon screeched, raising one of its enormous clawed hands. “Woah woah woah!” Hiccup shouted, running between the dragon and Astrid. Hiccup proceeded to throw down Astrid’s ax, getting a confused angry shout in response.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. You just scared him,” Hiccup said soothingly. Astrid stared at him, eyes wild. “ _I_ , scared _him_ ?” She asked raggedly, pointing a shaking finger at the dragon. “Who is _him_?” She breathed.

“Toothless, meet Astrid,” Hiccup said, gesturing the dragon towards Astrid, “Astrid, meet Toothless,” he exclaimed, now gesturing at the dragon. “O-ho, wait until I tell Stoic about this. You’ll be disqualified and executed,” Astrid leered, running off.

“Well crap, we’re dead,” Hiccup muttered. Toothless watched Astrid run off, unimpressed before walking away. “Woah, woah woah woah, where do you think you’re going? She’s going to get us both killed!” Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless let out a low huff before inviting Hiccup onto his back.

**-**

Astrid was running through the forest when something grabbed her upper arm, hoisting her into the air with it. ‘ _It’s a dragon,_ ’ she realized, heart plummeting. “Oh Gods, oh, Great Odin’s Ghost this is it!” Astrid cried out, slamming her eyes shut.

Astrid dared to open her eyes slowly when they started to seemingly lose altitude. The dragon landed on the top of a pine tree, and looking down at her was none other than that traitor, Hiccup. “Hiccup, get me down from here. Now,” she spat angrily.

“Wait, just a moment, please, Astrid. Let me show you something. Let me show you how I see the dragons. Please,” Hiccup pleaded, eyes wide. Astrid shook her head. “Norns, no. A thousand times over, no. You are a traitor Hiccup,” she growled.

“Fine, I won’t.” Hiccup felt something snap inside of him, and Toothless gave a low warble of concern. ‘ _I’m fine, Bud._ ’ Hiccup thought to himself, patting the Night Fury’s head. “Let’s get you down from here, then.” Hiccup said, voice void of emotion. 

Hiccup offered Astrid his hand to help her up onto Toothless, and she slapped it away, eliciting an angry snarl from the dragon. Astrid hesitantly glared at the dragon before climbing onto his back. 

“Alright, down Toothless. Gently,” Hiccup warned. Toothless grumbled in annoyance. “See this isn’t so bad, is it? He can be fi-” Hiccup was cut off as Toothless launched into the sky, pumping his wings as hard as possible as he gained altitude.

“AHH!” Astrid screamed in terror. “I am so sorry, he’s not usually like this-” Hiccup exclaimed, getting cut off as Toothless went into a tight barrel roll. “And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.” Hiccup said exasperatedly.

“Great Norns!” Astrid screamed out, “please, make him stop!” She begged Hiccup. “I can’t, I swear he’s not usually like this!” Hiccup apologized. “Alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please make him stop!” She begged.

Suddenly, Toothless leveled out amongst the clouds. Just as he began to fly in a steady pattern, Astrid dug her hands into Hiccup’ shoulder. “Take us down, _slowly_ dragon or I’ll throw him off.” Astrid hissed.

Toothless snarled back but flew down and eventually landed near the tree they had put Astrid in earlier. As soon as they landed, Astrid got off Toothless and bolted. Hiccup hesitated. But he and Toothless had something important to do now.

“C’mon, Bud.” He whispered softly. The two silently launched back into the sky, headed for one location; the arena.

**-**

Astrid nearly trampled over Gobber as she arrived in the village, garnering a laugh from the smithy. “Easy there, Lass. What’s the hurry?” Gobber asked. “I need to find the Chief, where is he?” Astrid asked, breathing heavily.

Gobber frowned, now concerned. “What’s wrong Lass? Maybe you should rest a moment, you’re really out of breath. Astrid shook her head. “No, I need to see him now,” she gasped out loudly just as Stoick appeared from around the corner.

“Chief, Chief!” Astrid exclaimed, running at him. “Aye, Astrid, what’s wrong?” He inquired. “It’s your son.” Stoick’s face turned thunderous. “What trouble has he gotten himself into now?” He asked.

“He’s sided with the dragons.” Before Stoick could respond, there was a ballistic screech in the distance. “It came from the arena!” A villager called. Stoick exchanged a glace with Gobber before running towards the arena, Astrid in tow.

When they got there, a crowd had already formed around the arena. The gate into the arena had been barricaded shut, and the Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, and Gronckle were out of their cages. But that wasn’t what everyone was focusing on.

In the center of the four dragons was a fifth, with a human boy on his back. This dragon was black with a lithe body. Gobber’s face lit up. “Night Fury,” he whispered softly. Stoick growled. “Get off that dragon, boy,” he snarled at Hiccup.

All Hiccup did was shake his head before pointing at the chain that kept the dome ceiling in place and whispering something to the dragon. A ballistic moan ripped through the air, causing villagers to back up before the dragon shot a plasma blast straight through the chain.

The five dragons lifted off, taking Hiccup with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup leaves Berk and arrives on the Red Death's Island. His companions later flee with him to the Forbidden Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this filler? It most definitely is.

Hiccup quietly wiped tears from his face, trying to keep a brave face as his father hollered threats and curses at him from afar. The Nightmare flew beside Hiccup, letting out an inquisitive croon. “I’m fine,” Hiccup murmured, sitting up straighter.

“Where are you guys taking me?” Hiccup wondered aloud as the group of dragons suddenly banked right. Hiccup struggled to stay on as Toothless suddenly started flying at a sharp angle. “Wh-” Hiccup trailed off when he realized something.

Other dragons were flying in a close bunch, soon surrounding but paying no mind to the odd group of five dragons. Eventually, they lighted down on a seemingly deserted island that seemed desolate and sad.

“Where are we?” Hiccup whispered, looking around. Large amounts of dragons were all flying towards the same thing. A gaping crack in a mountain, almost not visible due to the thick layers of ash and smoke in the air.

“Oh,” Hiccup breathed out. “Bud, I don’t like it here. I think we need to leave,” Hiccup whispered to Toothless, the other dragons he’d freed were looking agitated and worried. Suddenly, an ominous bellowing roar sounded from the mountain. “Let’s go, NOW!” Hiccup cried out.

As Toothless and the others launched into the sky, an enormous head emerged from the mountain’s crack, three eyes blinking at them. It began to inhale deeply. The Gronckle let out a little cry before it was sucked into the beast’s gaping maw.

The dragon blinked again, straining before shooting a fireball at the remaining four dragons. “Let’s go!” Hiccup cried, and Toothless roared at the other dragons, and soon, they had gained enough altitude to not be in danger of the monstrous dragon.

As the island got smaller and smaller in the distance, Hiccup couldn’t help wondering ‘ _what the hell was that_?’

**-**

Hiccup jolted awake to something nuzzling his hand. ‘ _I drifted off_.’ He realized, looking up. The left head of the Zippleback nuzzled his hand again, causing him to smile gently. “Hey there, Pal.” Hiccup murmured softly.

He looked around at the four dragons and felt his heart drop. ‘ _I wish I’d been able to save the Gronckle. 'Maybe I am useless after all_ ,’ Hiccup thought bitterly to himself. As if sensing his thoughts, the right head of the Zippleback nipped the back of his neck playfully.

Coming back to himself, Hiccup smiled at the dragon. “Thank,” he whispered softly before his face lit up. “Hey, you guys need some names!” He exclaimed, jumping up in his enthusiasm. The Nadder let out a squawk of surprise, watching him with her head cocked.

“Hmm,” Hiccup mumbled aloud. “I’m thinking I’ll name you Fastwing,” he said, pointing at the Nadder. The Nadder stood up straighter, letting out a purr as she nuzzled Hiccup. She had a name now, and that meant a bond had formed.

The Zippleback stepped forward next, heads bumping into each other in their eagerness to get to Hiccup, making the young boy chuckle. Hmm, Hiccup said, looking at the left head. One eye seemed lighter in color than the other, covered in scars.

“I think I’ll name you One-Eye,” he said, stroking the left head. The right head came forward with an inquiring chirp of his own. “I’ll name you War-Fog.” He said. The dragon stepped back, heads bowed.

The Nightmare walked up last, head low and unthreatening. Hiccup felt his heart burning with sympathy for the dragon before him. “You’re the oldest here, you know the pain of this war, don’t you, old friend?” He whispered softly. The Nightmare nodded tiredly.

“You must be so tired of it all, which is why I’ll name you Peacemaker.” The Nightmare arched his neck with pride now that he had a name. Hiccup finally took a moment to look around to try and get his bearings on where the dragons had taken him.

Hiccup’s eyes widened. ‘ _This is the Forbidden Isle_!’ He realized. No Viking had ever come back from the Forbidden Isle, which made sense as Hiccup looked around. The place was crawling with dragons. But not just the common types.

Large, stone-like dragons. Serpentine-esque creatures with red and black scales, venom coating their body.

The place was a dragon oasis, a dragon wonderland. Hiccup looked around in utter awe. “This is your home?” He whispered softly. Toothless walked up alongside him and shook his head before speaking, taking Hiccup by surprise.

“No, Hiccup. Our ancestral home is the Hidden World, lost many generations back. We are forced to now live in the world of the Vikings, where we are constantly in fear of the loss of our own. I myself am the last of my species.”

“Did, did you just talk?” Hiccup stuttered out in surprise. Toothless nodded, a sad smile on his face. “You as well are a part of a dying species. You are the last prophesized Dragonlord, Hiccup. And it is your destiny to unite the dragons and the Viking world.”

Hiccup shook his head. “No, no that can’t be right. I am shunned by my own people, not to mention the other tribes on neighboring islands. How can I be destined to unite us all?” Hiccup whispered softly.

Toothless gently rested his head on Hiccup’s shoulder. “I’m not too sure, Hiccup. But I can tell you one thing. Now that you know of your destiny, your whole world just got a whole lot bigger.” Hiccup nodded mutely.

“It sure as hell did,” he whispered softly, “it sure as hell did.” Hiccup stood and walked toward the edge of the cliff, watching the sunrise across the horizon. The four dragons slowly walked up alongside Hiccup.

Soon, all five beings were standing side by side, Hiccup in the center with Toothless behind him, almost as though he were his shadow. Almost as if they were destined to meet. And that it wasn’t a simple coincidence.

And so, the two old souls stared out over the sunset, with three others as their witnesses. As they stood there, something in the universe clicked back into place. The world was in balance once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not regret killing Meatlug :)


End file.
